The present invention relates to a multiple-function operating device particularly for ski boots.
As is known, operating devices are already currently employed in ski boots, which are assigned to, e.g., the closing of the quarters, to the tightening of the foot presser, or to other functions normally required in a boot, which are substantially composed of a ratchet-lever which acts on a winding pulley for a cable or a band which performs the required actuation. This arrangement has the advantage of allowing the actuation, i.e. the winding of the cable or of the band on the pulley, with subsequent partial rotations.
In the case in which in the same boot it is necessary to perform a plurality of actuations, such as e.g. the closing of the boot and the actuation of the foot instep presser, a single actuation device must be necessarily applied for each function, with obvious problems both regarding the accommodation of the same devices on the boot and regarding the structural complexity.
Another disadvantage of the solution of the prior art furthermore lies in that the presence of more than one separate actuation device causes severe limitations during the design of the shape of the boot, since it is necessary to take into account the spaces required for the accommodation of the same devices.
A further disadvantage which can be ascribed to the solution of the prior art is constituted by the fact that by arranging the various actuation devices in different regions, the user may have trouble in operating one device or the other, since a device may necessarily have to be positioned in a region which is poorly accessible by the user.